Kingdom of Celland
The Kingdom of Celland Demonym: 'Cellish '''Capital: '''Dunrock '''Monarch: '''Raghnall Artair O'Cain 'Geography 'Dunrock' Dunrock is the first city of Celland, and the Capital. This city is filled with song, stories, and Celland's famous wooden carvings. Celland has never been known for their philosophers or commerce. However, they are renowned bards, poets, and storytellers. Many celebrations are held in the main square of Dunrock. Cellish celebrations are of the most beautiful and joyous occasions. Dunrock is the main hub for art, such as wooden sculptures, and stone masonry. The most common and skilled craft in Celland is carpentry and masonry. Carpenters and masons of Celland are of the best in the world, and any looking for an intriguing wood carving or detailed stone carving, would find exactly that in Dunrock. This is where Taog Castle sits. Taog castle being named after the good king, Taog the Wise. The castle sits at the top of a hill, overlooking the main square of Dunrock. 'Clan Haglach' 'Maclow - "The Birthplace"' The white shores of Maclow is a beautiful sight. It is said to be the place where the first settlers of Celland first landed their ships, and is known as the birthplace of Celland. It is a place of extreme importance to the Cellish people, as its history is rich with the heritage of the Cellish people. Many pilgrimage from all over Celland to see its white shores and pay homage to the first settlers who endured hardships to discover the now great land. Maclow is a religious landmark and considered a sacred place for Celland. Maclow itself is a coastal village, and is known as the countries fishing village. Many priests of the old Cellish religion often secretly live here to honor and pay homage to their god. This village's residents are mostly made up of fishermen, and priests of the old religion. Quiet, and untouched, Maclow remains the cherished holy place of the Cellish people. 'Kiltipper' Kiltipper has been considered more of military outpost than a village. The city is built into the face of a mountain in the Whispering Mountains. It is the strongest of all of Celland's strongholds. Kiltipper isn't known for any specific trades or artistry. Most of the residents here are soldiers, and hunters. Few farmers or tradesmen live here, because there is scarce land to farm and routes for trade are near inaccessible. During the Cellish-Nordic Wars, Kiltipper was the last stronghold against the nordic invaders. King Teàrlach the War-torn repelled the endless armies of the nords for two decades from this stronghold, until finally he was forced to abandon it due to lack of sufficient food. Kiltipper has a mountain spring that flows into the city, and provides its citizens with a natural source of water. The winding mountain passage is perilous to travelers, and soldiers traversing its path. The width of the mountain path was only big enough for a few men at a time, and was impossible for any siege weapons to fit through. Because of the tactical advantage of the stronghold, it made it possible for only a few men to defend its walls. In the winter, Kiltipper is inaccessible to travelers, and any stuck within the Whispering Mountains meets a cold end. 'Clan Glenrose' 'Fennis' Fennis is a meager town. Mostly filled with shepherds and farmers. This is the birthplace of the current king, Raghnall the Lionsmane. A very humble and simple town, Fennis is planted in the middle of the rolling plains of Celland. Many woolen clothes, blankets, and hats are woven here in Fennis. The residents here closely follow the tenets of the Manifesto of Celland, choosing to live in peace and harmony. Only a few within the clans choose to take up arms and join the military of Celland. The Lords of Fennis are known to be kind and fair in their dealings with the commoners. Fennis has often been known as Taog's country, as they often hold closely to the ideals of Taog's message of peace and wisdom. 'Shamway' Shamway rests within the highlands of Celland. Shamway is an extremely defensible city. The Big Bear Mountains provide excellent protection from any incoming troops, as the mountain passes are very narrow, barely big enough for wagons and the like. The city's major export is minerals. Many minerals such as iron, bronze, and sometimes even gold is heard of being exported from these mountains. Because of the great amount of minerals that are mined here, Shamway is also known for the great many blacksmiths that reside here. Shamway produces more forged goods than any other city in the nation. 'Meathford' Meathford is Celland's southernmost city. Many warriors wishing to prove their worth reside here, as it is frequently the city which gets attacked by bandits the most. Over the years, because of the frequent attacks, the citizens of Shamway have been forged into knowledgeable warriors. 'History' 'The Ancient Nomads' 1,221 BB, before Celland was a nation, its people wandered the lands aimlessly, seeking a place to call their own. They were nomads, yet not by choice. The Cellish nomads tried to settle many times before, yet were driven away by famine, floods, and other harsh weather conditions. These were hard times for the Cellish people, as they were ravaged by hunger and disease. They sought the faces of the heavens for a place to call their own, until one day a gypsy that lived amongst them foretold of a land. In 1,037 BB, she prophesied of a land of many resources, rolling green hills, and temperate conditions. She claimed this land would be the nomad's own, and they would call it Celland, which means "Land of Life". The nomads trekked many more years, now motivated to find this land of prophesy. A century passed and still they they hoped for had not been discovered. The nomads had given up hope of finding this land, and attempted to settle in Northlands, what is currently known as Icegale. However, marauders often came through and pillaged their settlement, killing and raping its people. The nomads could no longer withstand the treatment of these northern barbarians, though this would not be the last time they encountered the cruelty of the northmen. They crafted boats and set sail across the water, in one last attempt to find this land of green. The nomads ended up in on foreign shores, surrounded by mountains. They traveled the perilous trek of the mountains pass, and emerged in the rolling hills of Celland. It was 946 BB, when the nomads finally discovered Celland. 'The First Settlers of Celland' The people were overjoyed to have finally found the land foretold. The nomads wasted no time in settling here. Immediately, they began farming, building, and prospering. They named their first settlement, Dunrock. The settlers multiplied, and their colonies grew. 877 BB, the Cellish decided they had need for a formal leader, a king. However, this task was easier said than done. For a full year, the Cellish people bickered amongst each other over who had the right to rule, and no resolve was met. Finally, it was decided that the people would hold an archery contest. Whomever would win this contest would win the right to the throne of Celland. Thus resulting in their first king, Machar Dubhach, who took the throne in 876 BB. Machar was a good king, and set a good moral precedent, but was not known to have accomplished any great task in his lifetime. Ever since the first archery competition for the throne, archery has been a cherished sport within Celland. The Cellish people have been known to be expert bowmen. 'The Age of Wisdom and Peace' Machar's son, Taog (pronounced: Took), would succeed him, and sit upon the throne of Celland. He took kingship in 822 BB. King Taog Dubach was known to write the Manifesto of Celland in 793 BB, and the law's of this manuscript would govern Celland for centuries. He often conferred with scholars from Stonehelm, who would come and teach the people of Celland things such as irrigation, basic architecture, art, and many different crafts. Taog also requested the Crest of Celland be created. Many came to know Taog as, King Taog Dubach the Wise. During this time, Celland's people spread throughout the nation, setting up new towns and clans. Taog's rule was considered to have intiated the Age of Wisdom and Peace. It was during this time that Celland had much peace, and the people banded together to prosper in their new nation. Peace lasted in Celland for hundreds of years, and during these years Celland would advance drastically in matters of agriculture and horticulture. 'The Nordic Incursion' Even times of peace must come to an end. In 412 BB, bands of nordic marauders were reported to have been attacking villages on the outskirts of the Kingdom of Celland. The nords set up camps and small outposts near the borders of Celland. King Brandubh Dubach wasted no time. He organized two hundred bowmen from different clans in Celland, and rode for the border. The bowmen, hiding in the woods and wrought with pride for their homeland, ambushed the small bands of marauders in their camps. The Cellish bowmen made light work of the sparse camps of the nords. This is the first record of any Cellish military. Because Brandubh and his men swiftly and silently ended the intrusion of the nords, he became known as Brandubh the Raven Claw. This would later inspire the creation of a military troop known for their victory over bandits, the Raven Claw Brigade. Over the years, more nords would attempt to invade Celland, but the armies of Celland successfully defended the borders of their great land. 'The Betrayal of Uallas Dubach' King Uallas (pronounced: Wallace) Dubach became warped by the feud with the nords. He sought to be as ruthless and cruel as they. He believed it was the only route to true power. He instituted the use of slaves in 389 BB, on the backs of which he planned to build a new empire. He sought to expand his kingdom, and conquer other parts of the free world. The ideals of world domination and slavery were a direct violation of the Manifesto of Celland. The clans were outraged by the king's lawlessness, and spoke out against him. Uallas gathered those who opposed him and publicly executed them by dismembering them and placing their body parts on display in Dunrock's square. This placed the people in fear of their king, and caused them to refrain from their protests. Latharn Creag, a captain in the military, conspired to dethrone the king, and sought an end to his tyranny. He silently gathered followers who secretly opposed the king's policies, and planned an insurrection. In the night, a brave few ambushed the castle, and forced their way into the king's chambers. Latharn slew the king in his sleep. Unfortunately, this victory came with a price. The next morning the captain of the king's guard arrested and executed Latharn and his men. Another Archer's Right of Sovereignty was in order, because Uallas was a very young king and left no heirs to take his place. The competition took place, and Earnan Creag gained victory. Earnan was crowned king of Celland. Ironically, Earnan was the son of Latharn. As king, he immediately had Uallas' followers and those responsible for the death of Latharn executed. 'The Cellish-Nordic Wars' As the centuries passed, the nords became more tenacious and difficult to defeat. Their borders were becoming more and more difficult to defend. The nords to the south marched their armies to their borders and constantly kept Celland under pressure of being conquered. Celland routed the southern nordic clans at the Battle of Karchent and the Battle of Caherent. Lachlainn Creag I ruled the kingdom of Celland in 143 BB. King Lachlainn sought out a powerful nordic warlord from northern clans, to seek aid for his people. The nordic warlord agreed to help Lachlainn defeat the nords of the southern clans. A great battle took place in Celland, and the nordic warlord came to aid the Cellish people in this battle. However, the warlord betrayed the Cellish people and flanked the Cellish army in battle. This resulted in the defeat of the army, and Lachlainn was slain in battle. The nords had finally conquered Celland, and assumed control of the nation. Outraged by this betrayal, Teàrlach Creag, the son of Lachlainn and heir to the throne, rose up and took his father's place as king. He unified the people of Celland, and rallied a sizable army. He marched his troops into the mountain keep of Kiltipper, and for two decades repelled the nordic armies. The mountain keep was the perfect strategic stronghold to repel enemy attack. But Teàrlach's forces were being exhausted by the frequent onslaught of the nords. In the night, the Cellish people abandoned the mountain stronghold. Finally, the clans set up outposts in the wilderness. Battle after battle, the Cellish clans perfected their tactic of hit, run, and hide. Teàrlach has since been remembered as, King Teàrlach the War-Torn, as he was the one who started the rebellion against the nordic empire. Estradee played a pivotal role in the war, by financing their Celland's efforts and giving refuge to King. The Cellish clans fought and fought for decades, but were unable to bring an end to the Nordic hold on Celland. Many of the Cellish people were forced into slavery for the nords, yet a resistance against the nords remained. 'Invasion of Estradee' In 62 BB, the nords invaded Estradee and sacked the beautiful city of Tenna. Grateful to the Estradee Federacy for their aid in this gruesome war, the Cellish resistance fought alongside Estradee in Relano and Siparno. Both battles resulted in a punishing defeat. However, the Cellish clans rallied under the leadership of Mnabwe Sukka, and she led the joint forces in a glorious victory. Many of the Cellish clans believed her to be Teàrlach the War-Torn reincarnated. After the execution of Mnabwe, and the subsequent signing of Tenna Accord, the Cellish troops withdrew from Estradee. A term of Estradee negotiations were that they were to give no aid to the enemies of the empire known as "Celland". 'Celland Joins the Empire' A century had passed, and the Creag bloodline ended with the death of King Lachlainn Creag II in battle against the nords. A new line of kings had begun under the name of Buideach. In 1 AB, a man claiming to be the Son of God arose, Kastus, and sought to bring an end to the nords. A year passed before Kastus found the remnants of the Cellish clans hiding in the mountains of Celland's countryside. He promised to bring Celland back to its former glory, and set them free from the shackles of the nords, and in return the Cellish people were to give their loyalty to his empire. King Fearghas Buideach eagerly agreed, simply ready to see an end to the cruelty of his people. In 2 AB, King Fearghas Buideach pledged himself and the nation of Celland to Kastus and the Pontetate Empire. The Cellish clans allied themselves with Kastus, and drove the nords to the north. Kastus particularly valued the bowmen of Celland, and the hit-and-run tactics of their army. The Cellish military followed the lead of Kastus until victory had been obtained. Category:Kingdom Category:Pontetate Empire Category:Celland